Measuring up to Chichihue
by hermionefan94
Summary: How far will Inuyasha go to measure up to his father's standards? This is a oneshot from Inuyasha's childhood. Note, this is from back when he and Sesshy got along. Also Inutaisho is a jerk. Rated T for some language and violence toward poor chibi Inu


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha. Wish I did, but I don't.

Rokurou grinned, revealing the fangs that every wolf demon possessed. "Have it your way, Half-breed. I'm sure the rest of the village would be happy to turn a blind eye while I put you out of your misery. I'm gonna enjoy hearing your pathetic half-human screams."

Inuyasha laughed nervously. "Are you sure you want to do this?" There was a pleading note to his voice. When he had asked Rokurou to fight, he had expected him to respond with a snide remark about how the wolf demon wouldn't waste energy on someone as pathetic as him. He didn't dream that the older boy would actually say yes. Inuyasha felt the rough granite pressing into his spine as he backed up against the wall. There was no escape.

"You've got nowhere to run, little boy." Rokurou smirked. His eyes began to glow red. "When I'm done with you, you won't be able to anyway."

Bile rose in Inuyasha's throat as he squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the pain. He didn't really want to fight, but he had no choice. He could remember his Chichihue's words as he left the house that afternoon: "I'm sick of you crying to your mother every time the village boys look at you funny. If you can't defend yourself like a proper man, don't even bother coming back." Inuyasha was brutally interrupted from that train of thought as Rokurou punched him in the face, knocking his head against the wall.

"Look at me when I talk to you!" the wolf demon snarled. "It's high time you stopped acting like you have some right to our respect and realized that you've been treated far better than a mistake like you deserves. Don't you realize that every moment you live without pain is a precious gift from beings more powerful than yourself? The way I see it, you should be falling at my feet in gratitude."

Inuyasha swallowed a cry of pain as Rokurou backhanded him across his already bruised cheek. He couldn't afford to look weak. He clawed weakly at the wolf demon as the villagers laughed. They knew that a weak half-human like him didn't stand a chance against a full-blooded son of the wolf demon nobility.

Rokurou laughed, as Inuyasha attempted to scratch him with his short baby claws. He extended his razor sharp claws, fully intending rip Inuyasha to shreds. "Is that all you got, boy? I expected more from you; you're almost as weak as that ningen whore you call moth-"

"What is going on here?" Rokurou was interrupted by a cold voice.

Rokurou turned around, his eyes returning to their normal blue as the bloodlust lifted. "Just teaching this freak of nature a lesson." He grinned at the newcomer, pushing an ebony strand of hair out of his eyes. "Did you want to join in the fun?"

Golden eyes narrowed as the stranger glared back at Rokurou. "I don't care for your kind of fun." He growled, shoving Rokurou out of the way. "And that's my little brother you're manhandling."

"S-Sesshounii-chan…" Inuyasha whispered, falling to his knees. He stared up at this perfect, full demon half-brother. "I didn't run away."

"I know." Sesshoumaru scooped up his little brother, noticing the snow white hair and golden eyes that were so like a younger version of himself. His voice was expressionless. "We're going home."

"Chichihue will be pleased?" There was a nervous edge to Inuyasha's voice. His huge eyes begged for approval.

Sesshoumaru simply stared straight ahead and continued walking.

Inuyasha pulled on his brother's sleeve, fat tears starting to pour down his chubby cheeks, "He was hurting me, aniki. You saved me." The five year old broke down into childish sobs, burying his face in his brother's fluffy tail.

Sesshoumaru kissed his brother's split lip. "You fought well."

Japanese terms:

Aniki- brother

Chichihue- father

Nii-chan- brother

Ningen- human


End file.
